Flames gone soft
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Post RvB Carolina is having a hard time.Ever since she found out Tex was her mother...she doesn't know what to say.Watch as Allison and Carolina fix there problem.It's in the Alpha series.


**This is to the newfound relation-ship Tex/Allison and Carolina or Carolyn (that's her real name Carolyn..I like it tell me if you like it or if you would've wanted something else I want you opinion) Here is:Flames gone soft.**

* * *

**Blood Gulch (the map RoosterTeeth used for the end of RvB),Blue base,Carolyn.C**

***play no surprise by Daughtry***

I always hated always beating me,she was the reason why York lost his eye she was why I almost died...I could say a dozen things negative that she what the most irritating one is...she's the reason for Director..the REAL Leonard. the one who tottered Alpha who let me want to kill myself when Eta & Iota were going crazy in my head...the reason for most things...was my Texas...my mother.

I knew I was adopted. Apparently my father have me away so I can be raised better then he could ever mother was away most of the time of the time cause she was in the military,she loved me more then anything in the world...well maybe except my dad but she would sacrifice herself to keep me safe.

After Alpha or Leonard (as he prefers) ran like 100,000 to get those equipments from the thugs he built (more like snapped) me Epsilon/Church and Texas a course he didn't live in it cause he like the open world 's been a few weeks since then,Wash still lives in blue base Tucker still tries to hit on me and Caboose still his idiot only thing different is that Church and Te-mom have bodies.

Not loving just bodies that have skin and...everything and I have been talking,me & mom haven't actually talked since we found out I was her 's been giving good advice like a big brother would...except he's actually my step since mom wasn't his we're on the little cliff we like to sit on.

I have a teal plain shirt with blue jeans 's wearing his assassin robes which are (as quote) wetland ebony and florentine crimsons. And that's the one _with _the 're lying back his cowl down and armor and weapons (even all the ammunition and stuff) off,excluding the belt that has that weird symbol on it that looks like an 'A'

"I just don't know what to say."

"It's not that hard."He replies.

"Yes it is.I hated her I blamed her for EVERYTHING."

"That's true...but that was years ago."

"What hatred I held for her...she'll never forget."I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Allison can sometimes be a bitch but...she really loves she's never shown it fully but...remember she tried to save you when The Meta threw you off the cliff."

"I know."

"Look,if you go I promise to be there.I now have 3 sisters I got,2 I have to find."

"We'll technically I'm your step-sister."I say with a smirk.

"Haha you know what I mean.I stick to my family,no matter what."

"Thanks."I smile.

"Come on,lets get Allison."

As me and Carolyn (as I found out to be her real name) walked across the canyon to the Church (as Epsilon calls it for comedic purposes) I felt her being really nervous.I knew how she felt,the feeling that you'll bring more harm then good to the situation at hand...never gets I open the door we hear them.

"I don't know Church,I-I always knew that I had to save her but-but to know that technically she's my daughter...I can't bring myself to face her."

"Why not?"

"She's hated me since day 1,if I try...I feel as if she'll just reject me.I don't want that."She said hesitantly.

"No she won't."

"How would you know,huh,maybe if I do anything she'll just leave!I-I'm sorry I just-"She started sniffling.

"Look,talk to her."

"I don't know."

"I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Church."

"Sure."

Carolyn walked in.

"Hey."She said small,I walked in behind wiped her face.

"I-I just wanted to say-"Carolyn never got to say the end of it cause Allison ran over to her and hugged a second all of us were shocked but we settled down,Carolyn hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for everything bad!"Allison said sobbing in to Carolyn's chest. **(I swear you guys are gonna make a sex joke outta that)** Carolyn responded by crying in to Allison's head.

"I'm sorry too!"She cried out.

Of course they immediately hit it off by then.

**(NO SEX PUNS!) **

Allison asked Carolyn everything she needed to know because...well she's her daughter and she wanted know everything & vice versa for me and Epsilon are just there watching.

"Bump it?"I ask.

"Bump it."He acknowledge's .So...we bump it then sprinkle it.I then walk over to the 2 and smile.

"I see you 2 are getting along."I say,they blush a little.

"I'm glad."I smile.

"Thanks boys."They say as they leave leaving me and Epsilon.

"Women."

"Yeah."

**So that's it,if you want another chapter PM is LC814-**

**all the characters from RvB including the side characters and The Director and real Allison:AND SEE YA LATER COCK BITES!**


End file.
